watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavale
|acceleration = |durability = |handling = |body style = 4-door medium-sized sedan/ saloon |capacity = 4 (driver and three passengers) |appearances = Watch Dogs |getting it = Parked |related = Police Cruiser}} The Cavale is a four-door sedan that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The car's design is evidently based off American design, featuring a front end inspired by the Pontiac G8 with a grill similar to the 2013 Ford Fusion. The car's side profile is inspired by that of the sixth generation Chevrolet Caprice albeit longer. With rear lamp units that have been inspired by the 2014 Chevrolet Malibu. The car's front end is dominated by the presence of a large hexagonal grille, with chrome horizontal strips inset. The headlight units that sit nearby the grille are quadrilteral in shape, with edges contoured to the main grille and bumper ducts. Lower down, the front bumper features a wide central duct, with edges that coincide with those of the grille. Either side of the main duct are smaller ducts with foglamps inset. The Side intakes resemble those of the Pontiac G8 GXP. The car features a greenhouse area and main body similar in shape to the Caprice, the Side intakes resemble those of the Pontiac G8 GXP. The rearmost side windows of this car are heavily tinted, giving them a black appearance. The standard sedan originally featured black steel wheels that without hubcaps, but had subsequently been altered to silver five-spoke wheels. The rear of this car is more unique however. Inside, at the bottom of the rear windscreen, there is a small brake light strip in the centre. The rear facet of this car is dominated by the appearance of the rear light area. The rear lights are split into three sections, each of which is a quadrilateral whose top and bottom edges form a continuous line spanning the entire rear facet. The area between the lights is covered with a black polymer and the license plate is mounted in the centre of this area. The rear bumper bulges outwards and has two horizontal strips of plastic at mid-height, one in each half of the bumper, whose inner edges are parallel to those of the rear lights. The lower edge of the bumper is where two circular exhaust tips are located; one on either side of the bumper, a short distance in from the edges. Variants Taxi cab variants can be found driving in The Loop and Mad Mile. They can come in colors of yellow and white and advertise different companies on their roofs. The Chicago Police Department also use modified Cavales that can rarely be found parked at stations or during Police Pursuits. Taxi Cab (Front-White)-WatchDogs.png|A taxi cab variant of the Cavale driving through the streets. CavaleTaxi-Front.png|A yellow taxi variant of the Cavale. Cavale Taxi.jpg|Front and side view of a white Cavale Taxi. Cavale Taxi Rear.jpg|Rear view of a white Cavale Taxi. Police Cruiser (Front&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A police variant of the Cavale with its lights on. Untitled-1.png|A police variant of the Cavale parked. Police Cavale Rear.jpg|Rear view of a police variant of the Cavale. Police Cruiser-WatchDogs.jpg|Side view of a possible beta variant of the Cavale with police livery. Performance Little is known about the performance of this vehicle, but in the 2012 E3 Gameplay Demo, it was revealed that the car comes with an automatic transmission. Overview Gallery Cavale Rear.jpg|Rear view of a red Cavale. Locations *Commonly found in The Loop. *May be found driven in Parker Square. *May be found parked in the Mad Mile area. Trivia *The standard sedan is used as the basis for the Cavale Taxi Cab and the Police Cruiser in Watch Dogs. *The standard sedan, along with its taxi variant and especially the police version, is the only vehicle in the game to have its design changed over the course of development. *The Cavale is manufactured by the same company that manufactures the Vespid 5.2, the Minivan, and the Vespid LE. *The car's thumbnail on the Car on Demand app shows a blue example with, interestingly, the wheels of the police version. *Wrecks of the pre-alpha version can be found in parts of the city. Category:Budget Vehicles